iHate Triangles
by Allybooklover6677
Summary: Triangles are often used in geometry, trigonometry and various different kinds of maths and sciences, but they can also be applied outside of the classroom.


**Title:** iHate Triangles

**Summary:** Triangles are often used in geometry, trigonometry and various different kinds of maths and sciences, but they can also be applied outside of the classroom.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own iCarly or the characters.

**Rating:** K+

**A/N:** So I've never, ever posted anything on the iCarly fanfiction page but I've followed this show for a while. After watching iOMG tonight, I figured I might as well upload a drabble-ish thing I wrote 2 years ago. It's not very good, and it is certainly AU (considering all the events that have taken place since) but I decided to post it anyway.

* * *

><p>I feel that it's safe to say that out of Carly, Sam and I, I've always been the smarter one. Carly might argue this, Sam would definitely argue about this (because unlike Carly she'd never actually JUST debate it), but my knowledge about the things they tend to care less about can often apply better to day-to-day life than some of what they talk about.<p>

Like triangles. Triangles are used in math and science for geometry, trigonometry, finding areas and slopes, to name a few uses. But they can also apply to our romantic lives. But really, no one likes love triangles, so triangles should really only be used in school.

Sadly, they're not. They've been used in Shakespearean plays, movies, and other forms of media. All through the existence of the common-themed love triangle.

If my life wasn't a love triangle, I would care a lot less, but when the love of my life is pining after the girl who secretly is in-like with me... it's personal. The worse part is, I'm the only one who realizes that it's a love triangle. Now you can blame this on my keen observance and Carly and Sam's complete ignorance or you can say that it's the simple fault of me accidentally nearing a corner where they were talking and over-hearing a strange and unnecessary confession from Sam. Of course, she didn't sound thrilled and completely over-the-moon while telling Carly that she might-only-_kinda_ hate me, but when would Sam ever be pleased to like a guy she's previously deemed a nerd, geek, dork, and nub?

And as for my precious Carly, well, she's not into me. Or any guys really. She's actually developed a crush on her close friend Sam. Sam. Now, I don't hate Sam, but you'd think Carly could find interest in a girl with a little more taste, or, at least the decency to wash her hands every once in a while (preferably everyday). Not my Carly. And you can't even believe how sickening it is to watch the girl you're in love with pining after her other best friend. It just hurts. A lot.

And ever since Sam admitted her feelings about me to Carly, Carly has just been moping around. She'll hardly talk to me. I may not be the enemy, but I'm still the competition, and worse, the competition that didn't even _want_ Sam. And for that, Carly is now unable to deliver her beautiful and genuine smile. Now every smile she sends me is fake; an attempt to make it seem as though she's not hurt _that_ badly. But she is and I can tell, and it's just so painful.

And I hate triangles because this way, everyone suffers. There are no returned feelings, no happy endings and no reassurances. Just the promise of more torture. Because in the end Carly will never love me back, Sam will never love Carly in a non-platonic way, and I'll never ever like Sam as more than a sort-of friend (and even that's a bit of a generous term).

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, so a bit of slash. Nothing I hope people can't deal with. Also, I hope the lack of a mutual Seddie relationship is okay with people too. I love Seddie, but I wanted to write a love-triangle fic. Especially since I'm reading Shakespeare's Twelfth Night in English class (the play that She's the Man is loosely based on). Also, I'm not the smartest person in the world, so the math and science thing might come off a bit strange. This would be due to laziness and a lack of research on my part.


End file.
